


13 October

by Min_Soohoon



Series: A Gift For You [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Min_Soohoon/pseuds/Min_Soohoon
Summary: => 13/10 HAPPY BIRTHDAY LI QIN





	13 October

“Oh my gOSh!” Your best friend yelped.

You turn away from your paper in front of you and looked at him. He was staring at his phone, jaw opened.

“What is it?” You stood up and walked beside him, you take a peek at his phone. 

“Jeonghan just broke up with his girlfriend.” He went to a chatroom and typed swiftly, “Don’t you have a crush on him?” He turned to you.

You felt your heart ache, “Aha- What?- Crush? Pft- No..” You averted his eyes. Then you felt him grab your hand. 

“Gurl- Trust me. I have connections.” He smirked and continue on typing.

“Kwannie, you better not do anything I wouldn’t do.” You cross your arms and gave him a stern look.

“That’s not a very long list.”

“Hey!”

Seungkwan stick his tongue out and retreated into his room. You turn back to the study table and sat down. You sighed and looked out the slightly opened window, the sun was setting, the whole scenery looked like a painting. 

\---

Thursday rolled in and you almost died immediately in the morning. Seungkwan was gossiping about rumours spreading around campus, which was normal of course, but you had 4 assignments due today and you couldn’t focus because Seungkwan had the ability to always drag your thoughts out of it.

You click the button enter and watched the screen went gray with the words ‘Sent Successfully’ on top. You slumped on your seat and sighed. You were in a private study room in the library which you booked first thing in the morning. 

It was currently your free period, it was only 1pm and you had lessons at 4. You reached out for your phone and read the text that Seungkwan sent.

**_diva king & cute queen_**

_divaboo entered the chat_

divaboo: OMG GIRL

divaboo: (y/n)

divaboo: jeonghan just asked me about u

divaboo: all of a sudden he came and sat next to me???

divaboo: and then asked “hey whos y/n???? she dropped her notebook”

divaboo: its ur music notebook btw

divaboo: the lyrics u wrote 

divaboo: so sappy

_divaboo left the chat_

_y/n entered the chat_

y/n: omg what

y/n: i was finding for it everywhere!!!!

_divaboo entered the chat_

divaboo: where r u??

divaboo: ill message him

y/n: um im at the library

y/n: rented room 4

divaboo: got it ;)

divaboo: he’ll come over

divaboo: about 5 min

y/n: omg 5 min????

divaboo: he’s alr at the library

y/n: omg seungkwAn

divaboo: lol good luck friend ;) xxx

_divaboo left the chat_

y/n: nO dont leav e me

y/n: im dying byeeee xxx

_y/n left the chat_

_divaboo entered the chat_

You hear a knock in the door which caused you to flinch, you quickly set your phone down and went to open the door. There stood, Yoon Jeonghan, the pretty boy in the school. You gulp down your saliva and blinked.

“Hey uh.. Y/N right?” He smiled

“Yeah.. Uh.. Seungkwan told me..”

“No worries. Here,” He handed you your notebook which you greatly appreciated, “Next time don’t lose your stuff. I’ll see you around then?”

“Yeah- Of course!” 

“Oh yeah- About Seungkwan, he’s a great guy.” He gave a thumbs up and left.

Your smile became a frown. Why would he say that? Did he know? You return to the room and grabbed your phone, you didn’t know how to approach it. Of course, your childish side chose to fight. But you realise he already left a message.

**_diva king & cute queen_**

_divaboo entered the chat_

divaboo: y/n im sure ur talking to jeonghan rn

divaboo: im sorry that i told him that i was ur boyfriend

divaboo: i dont know what has gotten into me

divaboo: it just suddenly came out

divaboo; believe me i was shocked too

divaboo: look

divaboo: you can hate me or whatever but please

divaboo: once u read this pls reply

divaboo: i'll explain it to jeonghan

_y/n entered the chat_

y/n: i can't think about this right now 

y/n: give me some time

y/n: and maybe i have to cancel our meeting at 3

divaboo: i understand

_y/n left the chat_

\---

The rest of the week was equally as bad. Missing deadlines and teachers scolding you was enough to press your buttons, plus the row you had with Seungkwan affected you.

Since you guys were roommates there was no choice but to see each other everyday, but you talked less, it was only about school assignments and when you guys were ending lessons. All the basic stuff.

When school was canceled, you immediately swore to yourself and made yourself busy. You cleaned your room and tidied your study desk and fixed your files. 

When a knock landed on your door, you were hesitant, but you got up from your bed and opened it. Seungkwan was there fidgeting at your doorstep.

“Hey, uhm..”

“Anything wrong?”

He immediately sighed and looked at you, “I can’t do this anymore- Can we talk?” He pleads

You hesitated but nodded. You stepped aside and opened the door wider for him to come in.

He sat on the edge of your bed while you sat on your study chair. There was silence for a solid 3 minutes before he spoke again.

“Look, I already texted Jeonghan on that day. I know you’re upset-”

“Why did you say it?” You cut him off, you stared him. He fidgets and mumbles something you can’t hear, “I can’t hear you-”

“I like you!” He suddenly exclaims, “From day 1, I saw you and you looked very pretty! When I found out we were roommates I was happy and kept chatting with you!” 

You recalled the day you met Seungkwan when you moved into the dorms, he was so talkative, he started saying stories from where he was from.

He stood up and kept talking, “When we were celebrating our anniversary of being roommates, we had a party and we decided to play truth or dare. Chanyeol asked you if you liked Jeonghan or me more and you said Jeonghan, I was so mad and broken.” His voice breaks in the middle.

Streaks of tears suddenly poured down your cheeks, you realise you were crying, your heart was aching. He was crying too, he turned around and sighed.

“Forget when I said I liked you. I love you.” His shoulders slumped in defeat, his back was facing you.

You stood up from your seat and hugged him from the back, “Seungkwan,” You whispered, “I love you too.”

He shook his head and turned to you, “You don’t have to say that-”

You shushed him by placing your finger on his lips, “I said Jeonghan to make you jealous. It’s stupid I know.” You watch his eyes light up, “Remember that time when (insert ex-crush name) ditched me during prom?” He nodded and gave you a questioning look.

“You brought me to roof and we had our own party there. You looked so happy, it fluttered my heart. That's when I realized that I liked you. You whispered ‘I love you’ to me didn’t you?”

“You heard that?!” His face turned red, “I thought you were sleeping..”

You smirk and wrap your arms around his neck, “So are we good?” 

He smiles and you and wraps his arms around your waist, “Yeah.”

You felt his soft lips against yours, it was the best feeling you remembered. He pulled away and smiled.

“Happy birthday, Y/N.”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me @sweetdream_wz


End file.
